


My King

by BaileyFan9



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Ben is not nice, F/M, Hades is a Good Parent, Magic, Possessive Harry Hook, Prince Harry Hook, Princess Mal, Protective Harry Hook, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyFan9/pseuds/BaileyFan9
Summary: 'If anyone can save me from Ben it's Harry.' Mal quickly whipped up some tears. " Oh Harry." She raced toward the pirate and hugged him with all the strength she had. "Don't make me go back there. Please my king save me."The old nickname worked, Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. " What's wrong me queen? Who hurt ya ? Was it that Bore-adon boy? What did he do? Where?"





	My King

The lights of Curl Up and Dye seemed perfect to check on her many injuries. Ben had said he was helping her become a proper future lady of the court but she doubted his methods were orthodox.  
" Well,well, well," a voice said from behind her.  
'Oh, no, Harry. ' Mal had been betrothed to the only son of Captain Hook and prince of the southern part of the Isle of the Lost since before she could remember. They had been forced to play with each other all of their childhoods but seemed inseparable once they entered Dragon Hall. He was her first kiss. Well first everything really, and they were set to rule the Isle once they were wed.  
'If anyone can save me from Ben it's Harry.' Mal quickly whipped up some tears. " Oh Harry." She raced toward the pirate and hugged him with all the strength she had. "Don't make me go back there. Please my king save me."  
The old nickname worked, Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. " What's wrong me queen? Who hurt ya ? Was it that Bore-adon boy? What did he do? Where?"  
Mal's tears didn't stop. "He did everything Harry every deprived thing any villain had ever dreamed of. He made me change into a preppy pink princess, he...he..."  
"Shhhh, love I get it. C'mon Uma'll help me clean ye up."  
"Doesn't she hate me?"  
"She won't when I tell her what that...boy did. "  
The walk to Pirates Bay was filled with silence besides the occasional sniffle from Mal and shushing from Harry. Islanders stared at the two surprised to see the pirate Prince cuddling a sobbing daughter of Maleficent.  
The fish and chips shoppe was bustling with pirates and south islanders. Uma was unceremoniously dropping trays of food in front of customers while humming "What's My Name."  
"Uma!" Harry called bursting into the shoppe Almost dragging Mal along.  
" What's the Traitor doing here?!"  
"That...king... he dared... touch me Princess." Harry growled carefully ripping Mal's jacket and shirt from her, exposing the bruises on her arms, chest, torso, and the belt welts on her back.  
"The bottom's worse," Mal whispered.  
Uma gawked at the body of her sworn nemesis eyeing each bruise, bite and welt. In that moment she saw not an enemy but a fellow VK in need, also the true future Queen of the Isle and Harry's fiancée, her friend. In slow motion she turned to Gil. "Get the tub and start boiling some water. Also steal some soap. Harry this will be hard but you'll have to leave her. You're the only one who knows where and how to steal medicine. We'll need antiseptic gel, oral antibiotics and bandages."  
Medicine was a rare find on the Isle. Only the rare few knew how and where to find it.  
After the two pirates nodded and Harry had left an innocent peck on Mal's lips they left.  
She stood at the doors and softly began to sing:

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only.

Uma grabbed her gently and sat her at a table. "Here eat. You look starved. Everyone else BEAT IT!!!"  
The Islanders rushed to obey the southern prince's second in command and within seconds the place was empty.  
Sitting on the opposite chair from Mal Uma asked, "when did this start?"  
Mal took a bite of fish before saying, "about a week after the coronation. So I've been through six months of Hell! I thought Ben was different, but he's no different from anyone here, selfish, not caring about his subjects Isle or not.Harry would make a much better king. Everyone including kids on our Isle is fed, clothed and has a place to sleep. In Auradon only the royals are awarded the privilege. I've seen things Uma, things I can't unsee, things Evie, Jay and Carlos don't, from traveling with Ben. Ben just lets it happen."  
"Will you help us your highness, will you help us take over Auradon? Give everyone a chance?"  
"Yes.” 

It was over an hour before Harry returned with a rucksack of supplies and The Lord of the Dead in tow.  
“Mallie!?”  
“DADDY!!!!” She rushed to hug her father and take comfort from him. “I was so scared.”  
“Shhhh. Daddy’s gonna make it ok Mallie. That boy is going to feel my wrath.”  
Hades held his precious little girl as the bath was filled with steaming water by her fiancé and Gil.  
“It’s time for yer bath me wee dragon. Uma will help ya. I have ta talk ta yer dad.” Harry said with a kiss to her forehead before ushering her to the kitchen.


End file.
